An Ideal Husband
"An Ideal Husband" is the 14th episode of Devious Maids, as well as its second season's premiere. Summary Three months have passed, and Marisol has found a new love. When Peri discovers that Rosie is back in the U.S., she goes to great lengths to keep Spence and Rosie apart. Zoila learns through Genevieve that Valentina is back from Africa. As Carmen and Alejandro settle into their fake relationship, Odessa reaches her limit. After a traumatic event at the Powell home, Adrian and Evelyn hire a handsome bodyguard, Tony. Plot We are taken back to Beverly Hills in 1999 where Ethan, the 4-year-old son of maid Opal Sinclair, is watching out the window of the Deering mansion as its owners, Nicholas and Dahlia, are having an intense argument by the car. His mother comes in and is surprised to find he's not in bed, but he simply alerts her to what's going on outside and she hears her employers fighting about Dahlia wanting to go to the police and confess something. It ends with her slapping her husband and him summoning his maid to the car; he, Opal and Ethan then drive off to find Dahlia and end up heading her off at a bridge. They pull over to try and stop her from doing what she's doing, but she refuses to go back to them, at which Opal points out that if she says anything then Nick could go to jail. Dahlia doesn't care, for she has been unable to eat or sleep since her husband did whatever it is that he did. She asks why no one can understand what this terrible secret has done to her, but Nick assures that it's been hard for all of them. He tries physically to stop her from going, and a struggle ensues. Ethan watches as the noises of the struggle are heard, with Opal getting involved, and then a scream is heard. The next we see the bridge, it is covered in cops and Nick and Opal are busy telling one of them that Dahlia became hysterical and jumped off the bridge to her death. The policeman proceeds to ask Ethan if he saw what happened and the 4-year-old exchanges some meaningful glances with his mother and her employer. Finally, he backs up their story and claims that Dahlia jumped, though every indication leads us to believe that this is in fact a lie. Fifteen years later and Opal is watching as Nicholas takes out an engagement ring for a woman he's been seeing for a short amount of time. A teenage Ethan alerts the two of them that Nick's date has arrived, and Opal wonders if she'd still love Nick if she found out what he did. "She better not," Nick says sternly before, finally, his soon-to-be fiancée is greeted into his home: Marisol Suarez. Opal appears less than impressed as the two of them kiss. Rosie attends a hearing regarding her immigration along with her son Miguel and her lawyer Reggie. It seems that she never went back to Mexico, having sought asylum and spent three months in a detention center. Reggie pleads with the judge to allow Rosie to remain in America, for to make her return to Mexico would be to put her life at risk from the drug cartel that killed her husband Ernesto, and the judge ends up releasing her in good faith until her next hearing. The other maids are ecstatic that their friend gets to stay in the country, and also that Marisol got engaged to a rich guy the night before, and they wonder if Rosie would like to go out to dinner to celebrate, but she tells them that there's someone else she has to visit first. Mr. Spence, meanwhile, is planning a vacation with Peri and wonders if they could go to Puerto Vallarta so that they could maybe take a day-trip to Guadalajara. Peri realizes that he wants to visit Rosie and forbids it, and when he tries saying that Rosie was family and that she was taken away from them, Peri disagrees, stating that Rosie was their maid. Later, the Westmores' doorbell rings and Peri has her new maid answer it, then shocked to be met by Rosie, who she really thought was deported. Rosie requests that Peri tell Spence she's back, and Peri promises to do so, wanting the maid to leave as quickly as possible. Peri makes good on her promise though; she tells Spence that Rosie has returned... and she announces that she's pregnant, to his shock. Spence goes to visit Rosie at the house she's staying at and shares a joyous reunion with she and Miguel. She reveals that she began to think maybe he was the one to call immigration on her since she never heard from him, and then she then wonders if perhaps it was Peri, but Spence doubts it because she has no idea about them. He still wants to be with and marry her, but has to reveal that Peri is pregnant. Rosie sees this as a sign from God that it's not okay to break his laws and be with the man she loves, and so she leaves him. Peri, meanwhile, goes to the doctor and tells him that she needs to get pregnant - now. Evelyn and Adrian come back from a three month vacation in South America with their relationship being better than ever. Adrian is unhappy with their incredibly hideous maid, Fatima, who Evelyn hired to prevent him from going back to his old ways. That night, they have a dinner party to celebrate their return to Beverly Hills, but things go awry when a group of four gunmen in masks arrive to rob the guests of their jewelry. Adrian tries standing up to them but ends up attacked and floored, while Evelyn is forced to give up the blood ruby necklace Adrian got her while in Brazil, to her utter devastation. Fatima is so scared that she quits, returning to her home country. A pair of detectives come over the next day to question them about the robberies and they see that Adrian is becoming increasingly paranoid that the gunmen will come back, even going as far as to try and change all the locks even though he doesn't know how. They recommend a bodyguard, Tony Bishara, and Evelyn takes them up on this recommendation when her husband mistakes a tree for an intruder. Both the Powells are happy with his references, with him having kept an evil dictator alive, and when Adrian introduces his wife to Tony she nearly faints due to his attractiveness. She decides that if Adrian needs Tony around to feel safe then she's perfectly alright with it and, that night, Adrian wakes up startled due to a bad dream. Tony comes bursting into the Powells' bedroom, shirtless, because he heard a scream, and Evelyn reveals that Mr. Powell merely had a nightmare; she then leaves with Tony to fix her husband some warm milk and she confesses her concerns to him that this ordeal has brought out a new side to Adrian that terrifies her because, while he is the most fascinating man she's ever know, there is one thing that she cannot tolerate: weakness. Tony wants to know how he can help, and Evelyn tells him to just and to wear a shirt. Later, the gunmen sell the jewelry they stole and hand out the money to homeless people. Evelyn's necklace, however, being too "hot to handle", is given to a homeless woman to wear. Zoila approaches Genevieve, who's still in mourning following the death of Philippe, with the mail, and Genevieve is happy to see a letter from Remi in Africa. Zoila wonders if it mentions Valentina, but Genevieve lies and says that it does not, proceeding to leave suspiciously. She is next seen arriving at the motel where Valentina is staying, with Remi having written to inform his mother that the two of them broke up and that Valentina has come home. Valentina explains that they started fighting a lot and then Remi said that he wanted to stay for another year; Valentina tried championing her own dreams, but Remi insisted that fashion isn't as important as saving lives. Genevieve offers to let Valentina stay with her, and later reunites the girl with her mother after Valentina has a brief meeting with the pool boy, Ethan (Opal's son). Zoila apologizes for what she did - making Remi leave without her - and wonders if Valentina would like to apologize in return. Valentina wonders what she has to apologize for, and Zoila points out that she left without telling her and came back without telling her, but Valentina sees it as no longer any of her other's business because it's her life and she should be allowed to live it. She reveals that she's going to be staying with Genevieve but Zoila forbids it; Valentina points out that her mother can't control her anymore, but Zoila can control Genevieve, and she forces her to tell her daughter that she cannot stay with her. Valentina storms out in a rage and proceeds to line up a job interview as a live-in maid. Remi calls her to say that just because they fought a lot in the last few weeks she was in Africa doesn't meant they have to break up, but she insists that it does, proceeding to her interview as the new maid to Evelyn and Adrian Powell. Carmen and Alejandro return home to Odessa after a swanky celebrity party and pay no attention to her as she attempts to tell them about her day, instead simply talking amongst themselves about the party they just attended. Alejandro asks Odessa to make him a martini and she does so, but when Carmen asks her to do the same for her, Odessa refuses. The next night when Carmen and Alejandro are at some red carpet press event, Carmen refuses to get out of the limo because she isn't happy and therefore can't smile for the cameras. Alejandro wonders why she isn't happy and she reveals that she isn't respected in their home, for Odessa refuses to do anything for her. Alejandro promises to talk to her, to Carmen's joy, and the night morning Carmen rolls out of bed hungover. She asks Odessa to make her an omelette but, once again, Odessa refuses to serve the former maid. The two of them get into an argument which ends in Carmen telling Odessa that if she doesn't do this then Alejandro will fire her, but Odessa decides to save him the trouble by quitting. Carmen reports this to Alejandro who is distraught, pointing out that they can't hire someone else because that someone will notice that they're a fake couple and then the truth of his homosexuality will get out. Carmen wonders who's going to clean up around the house, he says that she will have to do it, which she is in no way happy with. As such, she goes to Odessa to apologize, thinking she's jealous of the new lifestyle that's been thrust upon her. However, Odessa is happy for what's happened for Carmen, and the reason she's upset is because when she comes home from her parties and events she never thinks twice to ask how her day was. Alejandro can treat Odessa like the help and she doesn't care, but Carmen... she thought she mattered to her. Carmen assures her that she does matter and the two of them are able to make amends. Marisol prepares to have dinner with Nicholas and Opal wonders what she's going to be wearing. Marisol says she'll just wear what she's in now, but Opal reveals that Dahlia always dressed up for dinner and Nicholas was very taken with her sense of style. Marisol guesses she could dress up a little and proceeds to have a shower, during which time Opal places a pair of Dahlia's earrings on the dresser. When Marisol emerges from the shower, she believes the earrings to be a gift from Nick and wears them to dinner, but he is shocked when he sees his late wife's jewelry being sported by his new fiancée. Marisol apologizes, saying that she shouldn't have assumed, but it doesn't take her long to figure out that what happened was orchestrated by Opal. She goes to Opal and demands to know why she did it, and Opal claims that she wanted Marisol to see how Nicholas reacts to the slightest reminder of Dahlia, even still. She believes her employer isn't ready to love again, but Marisol disagrees. Opal proceeds to reveal that Dahlia killed herself by throwing herself off of a bridge, which Marisol had no idea about, and the latter brings this up with Nick later in bed. She wants to know why he didn't tell her and he says that when people hear his wife killed herself they often blame him for her passing, and he feared she would do the same. She comes to understand and forgive him, and later the two of them are seen going out on a date. Opal watches from Ethan's room as Ethan himself comes in, telling his mother that Marisol helped him with his English homework earlier and is in fact very nice. However, Opal tells her son not to get too attached to her because she's not going to be around for much longer. Trivia *This episode marks the introduction of new series regular Mark Deklin (Nicholas Deering), who had been featured on Desperate Housewives in the role of Bill Pierce, a brief love interest of protagonist Gabrielle Solis in the show's third season. Recurring guest star Reggie Austin (Reggie Miller) was also introduced this episode after having been featured on Desperate Housewives as Doug Perry, ex-husband of Renee Perry, in the seventh season's episode "Let Me Entertain You". Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the episode. Devious Maids - 2x01 (An Ideal Husband) Sneak Peek 1 Devious Maids - 2x01 (An Ideal Husband) Sneak Peek 2 Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 201 01.png Promo 201 02.png Promo 201 03.png Promo 201 04.png Promo 201 05.png Promo 201 06.png Promo 201 07.png Promo 201 08.png Promo 201 09.png Promo 201 10.png Promo 201 11.png Promo 201 12.png Promo 201 13.png Promo 201 14.png Promo 201 15.png Promo 201 16.png Promo 201 17.png Promo 201 18.png Promo 201 19.png Promo 201 20.png Promo 201 21.png Promo 201 22.png Promo 201 23.png Promo 201 24.png Promo 201 25.png Promo 201 26.png Promo 201 27.png Promo 201 28.png Promo 201 29.png Promo 201 30.png Promo 201 31.png Promo 201 32.png Promo 201 33.png Promo 201 34.png Promo 201 35.png Promo 201 36.png Promo 201 37.png Promo 201 38.png BTS 201 01.png BTS 201 02.png BTS 201 03.png BTS 201 04.png BTS 201 05.png BTS 201 06.png BTS 201 07.png BTS 201 08.png BTS 201 09.png BTS 201 10.png References Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Featured Articles